It's Ladybug
"It's Ladybug" is the opening theme song of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. A shortened version of the song plays at the beginning of each episode and a longer instrumental version plays during the end credits. Lyrics Season 1 Opening Marinette (speaking): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Chorus: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous! The luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous! Version 1 Marinette (speaking): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Marinette (singing): I live a life that's full of fun, That keeps me sharp and on the run. When evil comes, I find a way To use my force and save the day. Uh-uh-oh Life's got me spinning 'round. Uh-uh-oh My feet are off the ground. Uh-uh-oh And when the sun goes down, You better hang around! Chorus: It's Ladybug! Jumping above! The power is on when things go wrong! It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! Adrien: They look at me and think I'm cool. I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule. My ring is charged with energy. My claws are out, just watch and see. Uh-uh-oh Oh no, you'll never know. Uh-uh-oh My force will only grow. Uh-uh-oh And when the moon is out, You better hang around! Chorus 2x Adrien: It's Ladybug, jumping above! Ohhh! Singers: It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! It's Ladybug! Version 2 Marinette (speaking): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Marinette (singing): Another day, I’m back at school I think about him, he’s so cool He looks at me, I look away But does he see me anyway? Oh-oh-oh! He’s got me spinning around Oh-oh-oh! My feet are off the ground Oh-oh-oh! And when the sun goes down, That’s what I become… Chorus: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Adrien (singing): I am a cat, just chillin’ out But in the night, she’s all that I think about I feel so strong when she’s around, She picks me up when I am down Oh-oh-oh! Oh no, you’ll never know Oh-oh-oh! My love can only grow Oh-oh-oh! And when I see her smile That’s when she becomes… Chorus 2x Adrien: Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Singers: Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous! Music Video Another day, I don't know why He looks my way, and I get so shy So insecure, oh, in myself 'Til someone says they need my help Oh-oh-oh Oh yeah they'll never know Oh-oh-oh 'Cause I'm unstoppable Oh-oh-oh And when it's time to go That's when I become... Chorus: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, yeah I got this! I've gotta confess, I feel so strong! I'm watching him, he looks at me We know our names, not our identities He's super cool, he's pretty fast And he knows how, how to make me laugh Oh-oh-oh He's got me spinning 'round Oh-oh-oh My feet are off the ground Oh-oh-oh And when it's time to go That's when I become... Chorus 3x Third chorus harmony: Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Miraculous! Spoken (by crush, music video only): That was amazing. Do you know who she is? Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Miraculous Ladybug songs